The Brothel
by Vera Roberts
Summary: COMPLETED. Dave Batista and Chris Benoit are sent to investigate a crime at the local brothel. Will they solve the crime or will the temptation too hot to handle? Featuring Batista, Benoit, Lilian Garcia, John Cena, Chavo Guerrero, Ashley Massaro.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is also another fic that has been playing in my head for a while as I'm still gathering my thoughts for Everyone Has a Price and Let Love Go. At first, this fic was going to be K-T rated but I decided this needed a M rating. I'm not quite sure about if there's going to be any smut (probably not) but this fic will definitely have mature content. (I think the title should've given it away, lol)_

_This will be a short fic so I hope you guys like it. In case the storyline sounds familiar, it's borrowed from a few episodes of C.S.I. (love that show)._

_Please read and review!_

_Vera._

It was a cold, rainy night in Pacific Grove. The city was labeled as the 'Vegas in the Southeast.' The city had its share of gambling, nightclubs, bars and temptation for every fantasy and fetish. So naturally with the temptation, came the crime. And the crime rate for Pacific Grove was one of the highest in the country.

The wind chill factor gave the night an extra bite as David Batista stood outside his SUV, scoping the scene in. In the middle of the night, he got a call from the crime lab that a death under suspicious circumstances had taken place and he needed to go investigate it.

Since he had no significant other besides a cat, Dave pretty much kept a quiet profile. He was an absolute mystery to his surrounding team with his plethora of knowledge, wise-cracks, and quiet demeanor. His female co-workers were particularly distressed as Dave was not interested in dating. With his suave looks and beautiful smile, he constantly had women falling to his feet but he couldn't care less. It wasn't like he was gay; he just didn't want the headache that a girlfriend brought.

When Dave arrived to the crime scene, there were already a few patrol cars and yellow tape being lined up. Greeting Dave outside the crime scene was Chris Benoit, a detective for the Pacific Grove police department

"So what do we have here?" Dave said as he walked up the driveway.

"A man hanging by his balls—literally—in one of the rooms inside. Apparently he was having a good time until someone decided to suffocate him. Everyone is claiming innocence but someone must've heard something." Chris shrugged.

"Sounds like a winner." Dave grinned. "And look who we have here."

A woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She had strawberry-blonde shoulder-length hair, sparkling eyes and a petite figure. She was wearing thigh-high boots, a short black skirt, and had well-manicured nails.

"Good evening, gentlemen." The woman said. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Lilian Garcia"

"How should I refer to you as? Ms. Garcia? Mistress Garcia?" Dave asked.

"Lilian is fine." She smiled.

As Lilian walked Dave and Chris inside, they both knew that tonight's case was a little different from the others. It was a lot different. This particular assignment led Dave and Chris to Lilian's Place—a well-known brothel.


	2. The Accidental Murder

_Author's Note: Thank all of you for the reviews! I wasn't sure about doing the story at first since it's a little different from what I normally do, but I figure I have to try something at least once, right? lol. _

_As I'm still gathering thoughts for how to proceed with the story, I'm going to post a real short chapter. I figured it's better to give you a little something now as opposed to give you nothing for a week, lol. _

Once Dave and Chris stepped inside the mansion, the two men were in awe. There was an intricate crystal chandelier that greeted guests when they arrived. There was a sprawling staircase in the right corner. There were several Persian rugs in the main entrance, a scent of sandalwood that was present, and several scantily-clad women walking back and forth.

Lilian turned around to face the men. "Should I show you the crime scene?"

"Yes, please." Dave nodded.

The men followed Lilian down a long hallway. As they were walking, moans and grunts were echoing in the hallway. An occasional sound of a whip cracking and bodies slapping together were also heard. While Chris kept his focus on the task ahead, Dave was noticeably uncomfortable. He began to perspire a little and adjusting his collar.

"You okay, man?" Chris looked over.

"I'm fine. I never walked through a live porn." Dave smirked.

Lilian stopped walking and made a gesture to a room to her right. "He's in there. No one has touched him since you guys were called."

Dave entered the room, followed by Chris. Right before their very eyes, they saw a naked man hanging upside down. He had a gag-ball in his mouth, and plugs in his nose. He looked like he was beaten pretty badly. As Chris mentioned earlier, the man was hanging by a long, sturdy rope that was firmly tied around his testicles. Dave walked over to the man for a closer look.

"Well, his nuts didn't kill him." Dave said. "Does he have a name?"

"Randy Keith Orton, also known as RKO, also known as the Booty-Filler. He liked being submissive, watching others and involuntary urination." Chris laughed.

Dave turned around. "I'm not even going to ask about that last one." He put on some latex gloves and began to study Randy's body. There were purplish-blue bruises on his chest, abs, back, and legs. The bruises were distinctly shaped like long strips, caused by a whip.

Dave turned to Lilian. "These bruises on his body…I'm assuming he was a sadomachist?"

"He liked getting the shit beat out of him and the girls were happy to comply. I guess they got carried away." Lilian shrugged.

Dave looked closer at Randy's face. "These plugs suggest that he wanted to be suffocated before he ejaculated. This is typical behavior of a sadomachist. They like the feeling of being near-death before reaching their high."

"Who was with him tonight?"Chris asked.

"Well, Randy was a special client. Rather than have one girl service him, he often had several at a time. I believe tonight he had Trish, Stephanie, and Victoria."

"Okay, we're going need to interview them." Dave said.

"Could you have them meet us in the lobby?" Chris asked.

"Sure, I'll call them up right now." Lilian then left the crime scene.

Chris walked over to Dave. "So what's your diagnosis?"

Dave studied Randy's body a little more. He then stood up and faced Chris. "His suffocation wasn't accidental. Someone wanted him dead."


	3. Something Doesn't Sound Right

_Author's Note: Thank you to all for the reviews. I have to say, the only guys that popped in my head (for the dead guy) were Eric Bischoff and Randy Orton. I'm glad I made the right choice, lol. _

_This chapter contains mature dialogue. Enjoy! (And the usual disclaimer, I don't own anyone.)_

_Vera..._

_----------------------------------_

Dave and Chris were soon joined by members of Dave's investigation team: Chavo Guerrero, John Cena, and Ashley Massaro.

Chavo and John entered the room were Randy's body was still hanging. The two men instantly burst into laughter upon seeing the sight.

"What the hell?" John yelled.

"I'm not even going to ask." Chavo said in between giggles.

"Well, Dave said it was a pretty gruesome case. But man, he must've hurt one angry bitch!" John said as he put on some gloves.

"So, Chief, what's next?" Chavo asked Dave.

"Take pictures of the scene and the victim's body. Then take down his body for further investigation. I'll be at the lab in a short while. I'm going to have Ashley help me with the questions." Dave said.

"Oh joy." Ashley rolled her eyes.

Dave looked over at his protégé. "If you don't want to, you can stay here and help John and Chavo remove the rope from the guy's balls."

"I'll interview the whores." Ashley interrupted as she walked past Dave.

Dave and Ashley walked down the hall to the waiting area. Despite a death occurring, it was business as usual at Lilian's Place. Single men and couples were streaming in and out of the brothel as if it was a normal business night.

Lilian soon joined Dave and Ashley. She was accompanied by Lady Trish, Queen Stephanie, and Dominatrix Victoria. All women were stunning with their deep makeup, form-fitting wardrobe, and tight figures.

"Ladies, this is Dave Batista and Ashley Massaro from the crime lab. They need to ask you some questions regarding the activities regarding Randy Orton. Please cooperate with them as much as you can." Lilian instructed the women.

All three women nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mistress."

"Lady Trish, can I speak to you privately?" Dave asked.

Lady Trish was a petite blond with a curvaceous figure. She had pouty lips, hazel eyes, and her aura screamed of seduction. She naturally took an interest in Dave. "Yes, you may." She then followed Dave to a private room.

The private room was about as private it could be. The room was padded wall-to-wall. On the walls were various attachments such as handcuffs, whips, and dildos. The room also had a deep, red color. There was a bed in the middle of the room and available condoms on a nearby desk.

"So, what did you want to "talk" to me about, Detective?" Trish said as she took a seat on the bed.

Dave sat at a reasonable distance to her. "As you may know, Mr. Orton died tonight. I need to know specifically what happened in that room."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Trish winked.

"Everything." Dave said.

"Well, Mr. Orton came in this evening around six-ish. He said that he wanted to be "fucked up"—his words. So, Lilian called me down. I had him before and he wasn't worth my time but he gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse."

"Which was?"

"Six thousand dollars, so I took the money. He wanted Stephanie and Victoria so I asked them.to join me and we'll split the money. We led them to a private room and we stripped him of his clothes. Stephanie tied him up by his wrists and hanged him by a pulley. Victoria took out a whip and just started to beat the shit out of him. She was whipping him hard and he was loving it. But then he started to get all weird…"

"What do you mean 'all weird'?" Dave asked.

"In the middle of the session, he said the safety word, bananas, which means to stop. He wanted to be gagged and his balls squeezed by the rope. He said he was willing to pay more for it and we weren't about to turn him down."

"So what happened next?"

"We took him down from the pulley and he tied the rope tightly around his balls. Stephanie put a gag-ball in his mouth and we strapped him against the wall. We handcuffed him to the wall, similar to those there." Trish pointed to the wall.

"And then what?"

"We continued to beat him and he was loving every minute of it. But then he wanted more." Trish paused.

"Yes?"

"He wanted to experience near-death. He wanted his nose to be plugged up while one of us jacked him off. He said he'll pay us each triple if we did it. That's $18,000 a piece!"

"So you got out the plugs, I take it?"

"You damn right I got out the plugs!" Trish smiled. "I stuck those plugs up his nose and proceeded to give him a hand job. During all of this, Victoria was tugging at his balls with the rope and Stephanie kept whipping him. I felt that he was about to come, so I sucked him off as Victoria squeezed his balls harder with the rope. I guess I forgot that he was plugged up because when everything was said and done, he was dead. We immediately went to Mistress Lilian, who called you guys over. "

Dave looked at Trish. He had to admit that she was pretty appetizing to the eye. "What is your specialty, Lady Trish?"

"Regular sex, maybe a little bondage, but just regular sex. You know? Sucking, fucking…" Trish paused as she looked over to Dave. "And some anal."

Dave was having a hard time keeping his erection under control. "So why was the hesitation with servicing Mr. Orton?"

"He was a class-A asshole. Every once in awhile, he slapped some girls around if they didn't give him head the right way, or he'll bitch to Lilian about the girls so hard that she had to give him a freebie. He was the mayor's son."

Dave made the connection to Bob Orton. He was a very conservative man who campaigned against sex and temptation in Pacific Grove. It was his preachy style of campaign that gave him a landslide victory. _If he only knew what his boy was doing,_ Dave thought.

"Did he ever hit you?" Dave asked.

Trish looked down at the floor. She was ashamed to admit it. "A few times."

"When was the last time?"

"A couple weeks ago. He said if I told anyone, he'll have the place shut down."

_If that's not a motive, I don't know what is, _Dave thought.

"Is there anything else you want to know, Detective?" Trish scooted closer to Dave.

"No, that's it. Thank you for your time, Lady Trish." Dave got up and began to leave.

"You know, we have this room to ourselves? Are you sure you don't want to try anything? It'll be on the house." She began to take off her blouse.

"Maybe another time." Dave smiled and then he left.

Dave soon joined Ashley back in the lobby. He was being stared and pointed at by other girls, who were jealous that Trish got to him first.

"So what did you find out?" Ashley asked him.

"She's claiming it was an accident." Dave said.

"You don't believe her?" Ashley asked.

"Her story sounded believable except for one part." Dave said.

"Which is?"

"She never explained how he ended up hanging by his nuts."


	4. All Hail to the Queen!

_Author's Note: This chapter contains mature dialogue._

_Vera._

"Are you going to question her again?" Ashley asked.

"Well, let's see what the others say first." Dave said. "Did you want to question this time?"

"Um, can you come with me? You know, in case I forget something." Ashley said.

Dave looked at Ashley. Her face screamed 'Get Me the Fuck Out of Here!' "This place makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?"

"Just a little."

Meanwhile, the mistresses could not stop talking amongst themselves.

"So what did you tell him?" Victoria asked.

"I told him what we went over." Trish said.

"And did you explain the hanging?" Stephanie asked.

Trish made an uneasy face. "Oh shit! I totally forgot about that!"

"Trish! They probably think you're lying! They probably think you did it!" Stephanie said.

Trish looked at her fellow mistresses. "Well, I can't lie about something I didn't see, now can I?"

Ashley beckoned to Queen Stephanie. "Can you come with us please?"

Stephanie nodded and followed the pair to the same room that Dave interviewed Trish. Stephanie sat in a chair in the far upper left corner while Ashley and Dave sat on the bed.

"Is there a reason why you sat there, Queen Stephanie?" Dave asked.

"It's my usual spot and I'm the most comfortable here."

Ashley put two and two together. "Your thing that you're into…"

"That thing that I'm into?" Stephanie replied.

"Your specialty, Queen Stephanie. Ashley is trying to ask if you're into…"

"Voyeurism? Yes. Sometimes I participate in sex but many clients prefer that I watch them. They find that it's enticing knowing that someone is watching their every moan, their every thrust, their every orgasm. Sometimes I masturbate along with them so there's another voice, you know? I have to admit I like to watch it as well. As a matter of fact, the two of you would be hot to watch." She said suggestively.

Ashley was clearly uncomfortable. "About tonight, Queen Stephanie, what happened in that room?"

"Well, Trish called Victoria and I down to meet with her. She told us that Randy wanted us to service him. I didn't care for that asshole but when Trish told us how much he was willing to pay, I couldn't refuse. Two thousand dollars is a lot of money."

"So what happened next?" Dave asked.

"We led him to a private room and we each took off his clothes. I then tied a rope around his wrists. It was connected to a pulley and I had him up near the ceiling. Victoria took out a whip and started to whip him as Trish and I watched."

"And then what happened?" Ashley asked.

"After ten minutes, he said the safety word, bananas, and we took him down. But then he said he wanted to try something new, something different. He wanted to be gagged and his balls tied by the rope. So I took out a gag-ball and put in his mouth while Victoria tied the rope around his balls. Trish was tying him to the wall. After we were done, we each took turns whipping him but he wanted more. He screamed through the gag-ball to stop. We took out the gag-ball and he said that he wanted his nose plugged up as well as the gag-ball. He also wanted one of us to jack him off while all of this was happening. We told him that was too dangerous but he didn't care. He was willing to pay us each triple what he was going to give Trish. None of us was about to turn that down."

"So then what?" Ashley asked.

"So Trish got out some plugs she had and plugged up his nose. Victoria squeezed the rope harder and I started to whip him. Meanwhile, Trish began to jack him off. But Victoria had an idea. She wanted to give Randy a little more torture for his money so she told Trish and me to stop servicing him."

"Really?" Dave questioned.

"So Victoria took Randy down from the walls and removed his plugs from his nose so he could breathe. She whispered in his ear what she wanted to try something. He nodded his head like a little schoolboy who wants candy. Victoria then came to us and told us what she wanted to do."

"Which was?" Ashley asked.

"She wanted to have Randy hang upside down while he was still gagged and plugged. She wanted Trish to continue to give him a hand job while I whipped him so we did all of that. Meanwhile, Victoria continued to squeeze his balls with the rope. Trish felt that he was about to come so she began to give him head and I was whipping his back. And then it was over. Once we took the plugs out of his nose and the gag-ball out of his mouth, he was dead. We called Mistress Lilian right away."

"What length of time do you estimate all of this happened in?" Ashley asked.

"I say about 30-45 minutes."

"And how long were the plugs in his nose both times?"

"I guess, maybe, two minutes."

"We hear that Randy had a rough reputation around here. How did he treat you?" Dave asked.

"Like shit. After he was finished fucking one girl, he would often smear her cum on my face and asked me how does her pussy taste. Quite a few times when we were having sex doggy-style, Randy would shove my face so hard into the floor that I would get rug burn on my face." Stephanie made a gesture to show a recent scar. "And then sometimes he'll give me a golden shower without my permission."

"Golden showers?' Ashley questioned.

"He would piss on me." Stephanie said.

Ashley almost threw up in her mouth. She couldn't get the next question out so Dave took over.

"How long did he treat you like this?" Dave asked.

"For about six months. I hated every time he would come in. He changed his days so he would catch us by surprise. But we had no choice but to service him. He threatened to shut the place down if we didn't."

"Is there anything else you want to add, Queen Stephanie?" Dave asked.

"Nothing, other than I'm quite glad he's dead." She smiled.

"Okay, that is all for now. If we have any more questions, we'll talk to you." Dave stood up.

"Are you sure that the two of you don't want to utilize the room? It'll be on the house." Stephanie suggested.

"Hell no!" Ashley hissed.

Dave sharply looked at her. "She means maybe another time." Dave and Ashley then left the room.

"I'm sorry about my little outburst in there." Ashley apologized.

"Ashley, if you don't want to be on this case, I'll take you off. But you need to remain professional at all times, you hear me?" Dave said.

Ashley nodded. "I hear you."

Dave breathed. "Good. Now let's interview the last one." He began walking down the hallway.

"So what do you think about Stephanie?" Ashley asked.

"She sounds credible." Dave said.

"But…"

"I'm thinking of the timeline." Dave spotted Chavo, John, and Chris. "Hey guys, did the coroner pick up the body?"

"They just left a few minutes ago. They placed the time of death about three hours ago." John said.

Dave thought about what Trish said to him earlier and what Stephanie just explained. "That's interesting." He muttered.

"What's interesting?" Chris asked.

"Well, Lady Trish told me that Randy came in around six o'clock. Queen Stephanie admitted that the session took no more than 45 minutes. I received the call shortly after midnight about the death here." Dave looked at his watch. "It's now two o'clock."

"That would put his death at eleven tonight." Chavo said.

"Exactly." Dave said.

"I'm also having a hard time understanding why Trish would leave out such a key detail about the hanging yet Stephanie would remember it. It seems a little odd." Ashley said.

"Well, maybe she forgot." Chavo shrugged.

"Man, there's no way in hell you can forget something like that!" John said.

Dave thought about the circumstances and then spoke. "Both of their stories have huge discrepancies but we'll go over that later. The only way Lady Trish would forget such a crucial part of the night is quite simple: She wasn't here at the time."

"And what about Queen Stephanie?" Chris asked.

Dave smiled. "I have a good feeling that after John and Chavo interview Dominatrix Victoria, we'll discover that Queen Stephanie wasn't around neither."


	5. The Bitch

_Author's Note: This chapter contains mature dialogue_

_-------------------------_

"We get The Bitch?" Chavo became giddy.

"Yes, you get The Bitch." Dave grinned. "Remember, I want professionalism."

"Oh, we'll be real professional with her alright." John said.

Meanwhile, the mistresses were once again talking amongst themselves…

"So did you remember the hanging?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I remembered." Stephanie had a questionable look on her face.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"How many times did Mistress Lilian take out the plugs? I couldn't remember if she said it was two or three times?" Stephanie said.

"Dominatrix Victoria?" Chavo called to her. "May we speak with you for a minute?"

Unlike her blonde cohorts, Victoria was a striking brunette with an athletic toned build and a sensual face. She had sexy brown eyes and a killer smile that often brought men to their knees, which was exactly where she wanted them.

"Yes, you may." Victoria led the men to the same room where Stephanie and Trish were interviewed.

Victoria sat in the center of the bed while John and Chavo remained standing. "You two can sit down. I won't bite unless you want me to." She winked.

"We're fine." John said. "So tell us what happened tonight?"

Victoria leaned back on the bed just slightly. "Well, that asshole decided he wanted to swing by tonight so Trish called Stephanie and me down. Randy was offering her six thousand dollars to be a freak. She told us that Randy wanted us to service him."

"So what happened next?" John asked.

"We led him to a private room and we each took off his clothes. Stephanie then tied a rope around his wrists and had him up near the ceiling. I took out a whip and started to whip him as Trish and Stephanie watched."

"And then what happened?" Chavo asked.

"After ten minutes, he said the safety word, bananas, and we took him down. But then he said he wanted to try something new, something different. He was willing to pay us triple and none of us were about to turn him down. He wanted to be gagged and his balls tied by the rope. So Stephanie took out a gag-ball and I tied a rope around his balls."

"And where was Lady Trish during all of this?" Chavo asked.

"She was watching everything. After we were done, we each took turns whipping him but he wanted more. He screamed through the gag-ball to stop. We all had the crazy idea to hang him upside down, you know? To get more for his money. So we had him hang upside down and I kept squeezing his balls with the rope."

"Exactly what does a guy get out of having his nuts squeezed like a sponge?" Chavo asked.

"There's a piece of flesh underneath your dick that is really sensitive. It's a peculiar area that most men do not know about." Victoria turned her attention to John. "I can show you if you like."

John turned bright red. "So what else happened tonight?"

"We're all having a good time and Randy decided he wanted something more. He wanted to be plugged up. So I got out the plugs and put it in his nose and we all continued. Trish felt that he was about to come so she began to give him head and Stephanie began to whip his back. And then it was over. Once he came, Trish leaned down to check on him and he was dead. We called Mistress Lilian right away."

"Wait, so the plugs weren't put in his nose until right before he was about to ejaculate?" Chavo asked.

"That's correct." Victoria nodded.

Chavo and John looked at each other. _Bullshit._ "How long do you think all of this had taken place?"

"I say maybe an hour, maybe two." Victoria smiled.

"We know Mr. Orton wasn't the best character around here. How did he treat you?" Chavo asked.

"Like how he treated the others—except worse. Since I'm a Dominatrix, Randy decided that I needed special treatment. He would spit in my face and beat me with my own whip." Victoria then spread her legs open to reveal two long scars on the inside of her thighs. "One time he beat me so badly that I had to go the ER. I received 50 stitches on each thigh."

Chavo began to lean towards Victoria's legs for a closer examination until John stopped him and shook his head.

"Why didn't you report it?" John asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Maybe you didn't watch the last election, but the mayor was all over getting this place shut down. Who is really going to believe a girl from here was being mistreated by the mayor's son?" Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough for now. If we have any more questions, Dominatrix, we'll let you know." John said.

"Are you sure you gentlemen don't want to use the room? It'll be on the house. I can tell that you both like a little bit of punishment." Victoria smiled.

Chavo swallowed. "Thanks, Dominatrix. But we'll decline tonight."

"Okay, but…" Victoria got up and licked John's face and then Chavo's. "I'll be here waiting for you." She then left the room.

John and Chavo looked at each other. "It's a good thing I didn't bring my credit card." John said.

------------------------------------

John and Chavo met Dave, Chris and Ashley back in the lobby. "So what did you find out?" Dave asked.

"Well, she says that she was one that plugged him up." Chavo said.

"She was? That's strange. Trish said that she did it and Stephanie agreed." Ashley said.

"Stephanie also said that all three took turns whipping him but only Trish said it was mainly Stephanie and Victoria doing the work." Dave said.

"That's funny because Victoria said that she was doing all of the work while Trish and Stephanie watched." Chavo said.

"Didn't Trish say that it was Randy's idea to be hanged by his testicles, while Stephanie claimed it was Victoria's?" Chris asked.

"She also never mentioned the plugs being removed from Randy's nose and Stephanie said they were at one time." Ashley said.

"Victoria told us that the plugs weren't inserted until the last minute, right before he was about to ejaculate." John chimed in.

"But Stephanie said that they removed the gag-ball and plugs again before they called Mistress Lilian." Chris said.

"Wait a minute! We saw him with the gag-ball and plugs!" Chavo said.

"And Mistress Lilian said that no one has touched the room since we were called." Chris commented.

"Victoria said the session took one to two hours." John said.

"But Stephanie said it took no longer than 45 minutes." Ashley said.

"Plus, they each have a motive for wanting him dead." Dave then started to sniff the air. "Do you guys smell that?"

Chris began sniffing the air too. "I smell it too, Dave."

John, Ashley, and Chavo began sniffing the air. They all smiled at each other. "We smell it too." Chavo said.

Dave smiled at his team. "Yes, the distinct smell of a cover-up is hard to ignore."


	6. And the Jail Sentence Goes To

"Well, John and I are going to head back to the lab and start analyzing the gag-ball and plugs." Chavo said.

"So what now, Chief? Are we done with the ladies?" John asked.

"I think we should interview them again." Ashley said.

"For the time being, we're done. Interviewing them again won't do anything because we can't prove that any of them is lying." Dave looked over to Trish. "Well, maybe one."

"Are you going to question her again?" Ashley asked.

"At a later time. I need to do some more research about our Lady-in-Waiting." Dave said. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

A few weeks later, at the crime lab….

Chavo and John were arriving to work when the toxicology reports from Randy Orton's death were presented to them. They walked over to the Coroner's Office, where Chris Irvine just finished examining another body.

"Hey Chris, I need you to explain to me about some of the things in this report." John said. "Did he really suffocate?" Chavo asked.

"Yes…and no." Chris said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"The toxicology report indicated that acepromazine, a horse tranquilizer, was present in his blood. What acepromazine does that it numbs the horse's body. This is mainly for grooming purposes or transporting the horse. Normally, the horse would be calm or still for a few minutes while this is done."

"So the victim was temporarily paralyzed?" Chavo asked.

"Paralyzed, yes. Temporary, no. The tranquilizer was given in such strong dosages that that our victim was dead within twenty minutes." Chris said.

"So what about the whipping marks?" John asked.

"And the gag-ball and plugs?" Chavo asked.

"Just for show. He was either too paralyzed to scream or he was already dead." Chris said.

"Well, this makes it crystal clear that Mr. Orton's death wasn't an accident." Chavo said.

"Like any of us believed it was an accident, to begin with." John said.

"But they each had a motive, though." Chavo said.

John thought briefly. "But they all weren't there. And if we can prove that little piece of information, we can prove that one of them killed him."

-------------------------------

Trish was sitting in her Spanish class at the local community college. Class was almost over and Trish went over in her head about all of the errands she had to do before she headed over to the brothel. Once the professor excused the class, she quickly gathered her items and started to leave. She was one foot out the door when she was greeted.

"Buenos noches, señorita." Dave said.

Trish was slightly started. "Buenos noches, señor."

"How was class?" Dave asked.

"Bien." Trish replied.

"Muy bien." Dave smiled.

"But I know you aren't asking me about my class. What can I do for you, Detective?"

"Is there a reason why you're protecting one of the mistresses?" Dave asked.

"Protecting one of the mistresses? What are you talking about?" Trish said.

"I spoke with your professor yesterday regarding your attendance. You have been at every class since the semester began. Your class begins at seven and doesn't get out until ten. Assuming that you don't go to the brothel looking like a college student, I figure you go home and change and then you head out there. Figuring out that there's about a half-hour commute, you just arrived at the brothel around the same time I did—after Randy's murder. Not to mention, you didn't mention his hanging—which leads me to believe that you were not present when it happened."

Dave saw the worry in Trish's eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

"You might be depending on what you want to do. Do you want to tell me want to tell me what really happened that night?"

Trish and Dave sat down on a nearby bench and she told him everything that she was told. Dave did not make a movement with his face as he just listened to everything.

"So why did you cover-up for her?" Dave asked.

"She's done a lot for me. She gave me a job, she helped pay for my car…I owe so much to her."

Dave nodded. "I see."

Trish became more worried. "Am I going to jail? Am I in trouble?"

Dave shook his head. "No, you're not. I'm not too sure about your friend, though."

"Well, if you need any help, just let me know." Trish smiled.

Dave looked over at her. Her bright smile brought out her best features. "I will." He got up to leave.

"Um, Detective?"

"Yes, Lady Trish?"

"The offer is still standing for an experience at the brothel." She winked.

"Thank you." Dave then walked off.

-----------------------------------------------

A few days later...

Ashley walked into one of the examination rooms. "Hey guys, I just found out something about our lovely mistresses."

"Oh?" John and Chavo said.

"One of them owns a horse ranch. Which means, and I'm taking a wild guess here, she had access to some horse tranquilizers. I think we need to pay a visit to her ranch."

"I'll call the judge to issue a warrant." John said.

The following morning, Dave and Chris, along with a few officers arrived at the brothel.

Lilian greeted her morning company. "Good morning, gentlemen. How may I…?"

"Mistress Lilian Garcia, you are under arrest for the murder of Randy Orton." Chris promptly put the handcuffs on her.

-------------------------------------------

John Bradshaw Layfield met with his client, Lilian Garcia, at the police station. He was a powerful attorney who had a desire for justice and a mouth that would not shut up.

"Poor Randy. I knew he was a freak. So why am I here?" Lilian asked.

"The fact that you own a horse ranch not too far from here, assuming that you would have access to acepromazine makes you accountable." Dave said.

Lilian folded her arms. "Prove it."

"Nice theory, Detective. But if you don't have any proof, your case isn't valid." John Layfield said as he got up.

"Well, then: Mr. Orton came by the brothel around 10 PM. Because he requested a different girl each time, he didn't request to see Trish, Stephanie nor Victoria. He requested you. Several of the other girls have accounted your whereabouts to the brothel during that time." Dave said.

"That doesn't mean that I killed him." Lilian smirked. "Besides the other girls were in the room, not me."

"Au contraire. We interviewed each of the girls again and they all came clean. Trish was in class, Stephanie was attending a ballet recital, and Victoria was on her way to work when the death occurred. It is nearly impossible to put the blame on any of them." Chris said.

"Well, then…" Lilian smiled. "I don't know who did it."

Chris glanced at Lilian. "Oh, I think you do. The girls being beaten was not enough motivation to kill Randy nor was the constant threat of being shut down. It was something more. What you forgot to tell us, Mistress, is that the other connection you had with Mr. Orton was that he dated your step-daughter, Christy. While they were dating, Randy often hit Christy. It was one thing for him to beat your girls, but it was something else to beat your daughter." Dave said.

"He had no business laying his hands on her!" Lilian protested.

"And you needed to teach Mr. Orton a lesson, didn't you?" Dave said. "You took a syringe full of acepromazine to work and you had it waiting for the perfect moment that Randy would come in. The toxicology report showed a high dosage of a horse tranquilizer, acepromazine. Normally, the dosage is given at two to four milligrams per 100 pounds of body weight. We found the triple the amount in Mr. Orton's body. Because the drug has an instant effect, Randy started to feel numb almost instantly. You knew that he couldn't make a noise or try to get away. He had to just take it. "

"Your specialty is all-around, so there is nothing that is too much or too little for you. Once you had Randy in the private room, you asked him if he wanted to try something new. Mr. Orton, being the adventurous-type, was ready for whatever you had in mind. You suggested that he hang upside down." Chris pulled out some autopsy pictures to show Lilian. "You see these marks around his ankles? It tells us that he was hanging upside down for the majority of the night. His wrists indicate that he was tied by his wrists as well at one point. Therefore, if you were going to inject him, there was nothing he could do about it. And you had to cease the opportunity, didn't you?"

"And once you realized that you killed him, you went into extreme worry. Since Stephanie, Trish and Victoria were arriving for the night, you told them the story of what happened and what they should tell the officers. That is why you reported the death around midnight, instead of eleven o'clock. You needed an hour to get your story straight." Dave said.

"And all of the work and effort that the other mistresses put into keeping the brothel open was for nothing. The mayor has already started paperwork to shut the brothel down." Chris said as he looked at the officers. "Take her away."

"He deserved to die! After everything he put me and my girls through! He deserved to die!" Lilian screamed.

The officers led Lilian out of the interrogation room as Dave and Chris just looked at each other.

"And the sad part is, had she reported any of his behavior, the brothel would've remained opened." Dave shook his head.

--------------------------------------------------

Later that evening….

"Well, now that the case is closed, let's go out and celebrate!" Chavo said.

"I know a few strip clubs for some wholesome entertainment!" John winked.

"Are you down?" Chavo asked Dave.

"I would love to join you but I have prior arrangements." Dave said as he picked up his jacket.

"Oh? Hot date?" Ashley asked.

Dave smiled. "You can say that."

As Dave left the headquarters, he headed home. When he opened the front door, he was greeted by three of the most beautiful women he's ever laid eyes upon.

"Good evening, mistresses."

Stephanie, Victoria and Trish smiled at him. "Good evening, Detective." The women replied.

The women led Dave to his bedroom. They helped Dave shed his clothing while Victoria and Trish strapped him to the bed. Stephanie proceeded to smear baby oil on Dave's body.

"What's the safety word for tonight, Detective?" Victoria asked.

Dave glanced over at Trish and smiled at her. "Bananas."

The End.

_Author's Note: Of course, I have a smut scene that correlates with this scene. Because I wasn't sure how some people would react to the blatant sexual tones in the scene (group, lesbian, and anal sexual situations), I decided to leave it out. _

_However, if you want to read it, just post a comment and I'll make it a one-shot story. _

_Thank you for all of the reviews!_

_Vera._


End file.
